fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nectar of the Odds/References
* This episode referenced the flying toaster screen saver when Timmy encountered a fly toaster and wished it back to a bird. *Timmy's Lemonade Ingredients: #Cheese #Taco Sauce #Peas #Chocolate laxatives *Everyone knows that Sugar is the only main ingredient in Lemonade, but Timmy dosen't *There is a book adaptation of this episode called "Lemonade with a Twist". *It turns out that both Cosmo and Wanda like fishing as they were seen doing that twice in this episode the first time was when Timmy reads a note and says but they are fish which than showed a sene where Cosmo was fishing up Wanda and in the end at the Crash Nebula on ice only this time Wanda was fishing up Cosmo in a block of ice. *It is revealed in this episode that godchildren can't use magic to steal or counterfeit something from others. *When Cosmo and Wanda are explaining Timmy that he can't wish for money, a dollar bill appears. Watch the dollar closely, Bob Boyle's and Butch Hartman's signatures are in there. *First appearance of Doug Dimmadome. *This episode is referenced by Doug Dimmadome in Channel Chasers. *Francis keeps tickets of many things to certain events in the toilet which he might have stolen from other kids. *This episode reveals that Chet Ubetcha is short. * Nectar of the Odds - A play on "Nectar of the Gods". *After a character mentions Crash Nebula, a second character replies, "On Ice?" or "He's a hunk-cicle!" *Someone's wish being granted after drinking the magic lemonade. Often something weird or disastrous will appear when the wish is granted. *The mechanics for making the special lemonade isn't there when the monster attacks the garage. *After Doug Dimmadome appears, Timmy's lemonade stand is gone. *When Chester and A.J. leave Timmy's house they are at the front door but before and after that they were in Timmy's room. The same happens when Timmy goes to the phone. *The dragon appeared even though Mr. Turner didn't say "I wish". :Mrs. Turner: How's the lemonade business, Timmy? :Timmy Turner: Terrible, nobody's buying anything! :Mrs. Turner: Well, I wouldn't want your self-esteem to be crushed. I'll be your first customer! Cheers! :Timmy: To my first customer! :(Timmy's Mom drinks the lemonade, but spits it out) :Mrs. Turner: And your last! This stuff you make yourself is horrible. Give me that back! I'm afraid I'll be taking my business elsewhere! ---- :Wanda: And that would be stealing.(Timmy makes a look at Wanda as if he doesn't get the point) Which is bad! ---- :Wanda: How do most 10-year-olds make money? :Timmy: A lemonade stand. Oh no, there is no way, no way I'm selling... [Changes scene to outside where Timmy is trying to sell lemonade at a stand] Lemonade, 25 cents. ---- :Timmy: How are we doing? :A.J.: [singing] We're going to see Crash Nebula! We're going to see Crash Nebula! :Timmy: Dude, at this rate we're going to OWN Crash Nebula! ---- :Cosmo: So that would be a no on the chocolate laxatives? :Timmy: Listen you, I- [stomach gurgles] Bathroom! [runs to the bathroom] :Cosmo: Well you're not going to find it in there! ---- :Timmy: Less talky, more sweaty! ---- :Vicky: I need lemonade on the double! [opens basement where there are many enslaved kids making lemonade] :Dale Dimmadome: The light! It burns!!! ---- :Wanda: Why doesn't he just wish for sweeter lemonade? :Cosmo: I can do that! [he takes off his shoes and socks, then sticks his socks into a glass of lemonade.] :Wanda: I said "sweeter", not "sweatier"! :Cosmo: Really? I thought you said, "dunk your sweaty socks in Timmy's lemonade"! ---- :Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha with BIG news... [drinks lemonade and the magic takes effect, making him gigantic] I'M THE TALLEST NEWSCASTER ALIVE! DETAILS AT ELEVEN! ---- : Timmy: I'm gonna get more sweaty socks : A.J.: What?! : Timmy: Uh, I mean, to get a box of...look, a monkey! (runs away) * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes